ShadAmySon Love Triangle
by luvcatz941
Summary: After catching Sonic being reunited with Sally, Amy is shattered after years of being with him instead of her yet Sonic still loves Sally. Crossing paths with Shadow, he promises Amy that he won't hurt her like Sonic did. Possessed by jealousy, Sonic will do anything in his power to win Amy back, even by working together with Dr. Eggman. More of the summery inside.
1. Shattered

Chapter 1

Amy's P.O.V.

I'm getting so sick of this! I've always chase after Sonic because I love him so much for so many years. But no matter how many times I chase after him, telling him how much I love him, Sonic just doesn't love me back and shuns me away.

Even when I'm always with him instead of her highness, I very much knew that Sonic still has feelings for Sally when she's been gone for so many years. I never thought that she would come back for Sonic.

Then tonight at around midnight, I heard him walking outside and saw him walk right pass my bedroom window. Wondering where he was going this late at night, I quietly opened my window, slowly and quietly climbed out and went to follow Sonic.

When I saw him stop in an open field in the forest, I quickly hid behind some bushes to watch. Then I saw her, Princess Sally Acorn, appear in the field, smiling as she approached Sonic. Standing in front of each other, I caught a glimpse of Sonic caressing Sally. "I've missed you, Sally." Sonic said, smiling at her.

Seeing Sally shedding tears when she looked back at Sonic as she held the hand caressing her face, Sally said with a smile, "You have no idea how much I missed you, my darling Sonic."

"Now that you're back, things will be back the way they were before you left." Then they did the most painful thing for me to watch: Sonic kissed Sally! As I watched them kiss, I began to shed tears as I felt my heart break. Reaching my limit, I quickly got back on my feet and ran off, not caring about them hearing me or not.

As I ran as hard and fast as I could to get away from that terrible scene, I didn't watch where I was going and ran right into someone. Shaking off the feeling from the impact, the person I ran right into said almost concerned in a dark way, "You all right, Amy?"

Wondering why he knows my name, I look up to see it was Shadow. Still feeling the mountains of tears coming out of my eyes, I quickly got back on my feet and wrapped my arms around Shadow's neck, almost sending him backwards on his back, but he managed to keep us from falling to the ground. Holding him tightly in my arms, I just let the mountains of tears out, since I was in the arms of someone else after seeing Sonic with Sally. "Shadow!" I said as I was bawling my eyes out on his shoulder.

Feeling his hands wrap around my waist, Shadow said sounding more concerned in a more gentle way, "What happened, Amy? Tell me."

"I saw Sonic with Sally!"

"So the princess is finally back?"

"Through out the whole years she was gone, I was always with Sonic. Even though I was the one who was always with him instead of her, Sonic still loves Sally. I don't understand this."

"This is probably the reason why he keeps shunning you, Amy; he still has feelings for Sally." Not responding since he had a point, I felt Shadow run his hand through my long pink hair that has grown over the years. "Ever since I lost Maria that many years ago, I just became a lonely hedgehog who thought he lost everything. But then when I met you, Amy, I felt that you could be the one who fills in the holes in my heart that Maria left behind when she died."

"Are you speaking the truth, Shadow?"

"Would I ever lie to you, Amy?"

When we made eye contact, I saw that Shadow was smiling, telling me he would never lie to me. Smiling at him as the tears just kept flowing down my cheeks, I said as I placed my head on his shoulder, "Thank you, Shadow. Now that I know what it's like to lose someone, I understand you more."

As I felt his hand move to my face to wipe the tears from my eyes, Shadow said when we made eye contact again, "Amy, I promise you that I won't do the same hurtful things that blue hedgehog has ever done to you. I will be sure that you are happy and loved as much as you deserve."

Hearing such wonderful, comforting words, I felt so touched by Shadow's words and cried more in his shoulder. "Thank you, Shadow." Feeling him gently grab my chin so we would look at each other in the eyes, Shadow leaned closer to my face, I was starting to get his message and Shadow planted a romantic kiss on my lips. Feeling such love from the wonderful kiss, I felt my body relax in his arms and my heart become so warm as Shadow poured his love into me through the kiss.

Once we broke the kiss, Shadow said as he ran his hand through my long hair, "You're so beautiful, Amy."

"I'm only eighteen."

"Still, with each age, you become more beautiful than ever."

"You're the only one who ever said such wonderful words to me, Shadow. And that's one of the reasons why I love you."

"Good, your beauty isn't the only reason why I love you Amy."

"I'm just glad I'm with you instead of that blue betrayer." As he caressed my cheek again, Shadow and I shared a much longer kiss.

Sonia's P.O.V.

As I watched them together, I heard Manic and saw him running over to me. "Hey Sonia!" Manic said as he hurried over to me.

"Don't be so loud Manic or you'll give away our hiding spot." I reminded him when he stood right next to me, trying to catch his breath from so much running.

"Sorry."

"Well, what do you have to report?"

"Just as we hoped, Sonic and Sally didn't hear or see Amy after she took off when they kissed."

"Good, and right now, Shadow and Amy are enjoying a wonderful time together after they happen to bump into each other."

"If only our brother knew that Amy was watching and what he did hurt her."

"I agree with you on that one. Let's just go find the others and tell them about this."

"Yeah, they'll need to hear about this."


	2. Taking Sides

Chapter 2

Sonia's P.O.V.

When we found Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, Espio, Vector, and Charmy at our hideout with Knuckles and Rouge watching TV, Silver and Blaze listening to music together, Cream and Cheese playing, Vector boring Espio about his false detective stories, Vanilla reading, and Tails and Charmy arguing over Cream. "Hey everyone, we have some news!" Manic said loud enough to catch everyone's attention although he was very loud in my ear.

"What is it, Manic?" Vanilla said as she placed her book on her lap, Knuckles turned off the TV, Silver turned off his iPod and removed the headphones from his and Blaze's ear, Cream and Cheese stood next to Vanilla, Espio gratefully drew his attention away from Vector's halted stories, and Tails and Charmy froze when they began to strangle each other to hear the news.

"You guys probably won't believe what we saw." I said crossing my arms.

"What did you guys see?" Knuckles said, starting to get a little impatient.

"When Sonic was heading for the forest with Amy secretly following him, we followed them to see where they were going. By the time we caught up to them, we saw Amy hiding in some bushes, watching Sonic and Sally. Then they did something that hurt Amy so bad that she ran off so she couldn't watch anymore."

"What did they do that made Amy run off?"

"Sonic and Sally kissed."

Everyone of them wide eyed from the news, Espio, Silver, and Blaze said, "Sonic did that right in front of Amy?"

"That must have shattered Amy's heart." Cream said, very shocked to hear her friend get so hurt.

"If only he was aware that Amy was watching!" said Knuckles and Rouge, both very disappointed that Sonic did such a harmful thing to Amy.

"That's what we were thinking." I replied with my arms still crossed but with disappointment.

"But there's something else." Manic added.

"What else happened?"

"When Amy ran off, I went to follow her and have Manic be sure that Sonic and Sally didn't hear or see Amy. When she bumped right into someone, I hid behind some trees to watch the rest. After Amy learned she bumped into Shadow, she quickly wrapped her arms around him as if she hasn't seen him in years. Then the next thing I see, Shadow and Amy kissed after Shadow made some sort of promise to her."

All of them very surprised, Rouge said, "Are you serious that they kissed?"

"I'm dead serious."

"What promise did Shadow make to Amy?"

"It sounded like he would never do the same harmful things that Sonic did and be sure that Amy is loved the way she deserves to be loved."

Just as surprised, Vanilla said with a smile, "I'm glad to hear that Shadow cares so much for Amy."

"Yeah especially since Sonic did nothing but hurt Amy and what he did tonight is the last time he'll ever hurt her." said Espio and Vector.

Then we all heard the main door to the hideout open and saw Shadow and Amy in each others arms. "Hey guys." Amy said with a wave and a smile across her face.

"Hey Amy, hey Shadow." everyone said, all happy to see Amy being her cheerful self and Shadow looking so happy with her in his arms.

"We're going to my room for the night. Could you guys do us a favor and not tell Sonic and Sally where we are if they ask?" Shadow said as he lifted Amy into his arms bridal style.

"Of course." Vanilla said with a smile.

"We won't tell them." Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge said, winking.

"Especially after what Sonic did in front of Amy." said Espio, Vector, and Charmy each with a thumb up.

"Thank you." Smiling at us, Shadow carried Amy off to his room so they could be alone together.

A few minutes later, we saw Sonic enter the hideout with one arm around Sally's shoulders. But as they entered the main room of the hideout, everyone of us glared at Sonic. "What are you guys glaring at me for?" Sonic asked as he and Sally stood there puzzled.

"You should know why we're glaring at you, Sonic." I said, very furious with my own brother.

"What did Sonic do?" Sally said, sounding all innocent.

"You stay out of this, Sally." Knuckles said, giving her a piercing glare before getting back to glaring at Sonic.

"Do you all think we should tell them what he did?" Manic asked the others for their opinions.

"It may be better to tell him anyway."

"Just tell me what I did!"

"You kissed Sally right in front of Amy!" we all said, almost yelling.

Shocked to hear what he did, Sonic said, "Did I really do that in front of Amy?" When we all nodded, Sonic's face turned very red and said when he placed a hand to cover his face, "I should have known she was there."

"Sonic, tell me what happened while I was gone." Sally said as she looked up at him with her hand on his chest.

"I'll tell you later, Sally. Where's Amy, you guys?" Sonic said as he looked back at us and his friends.

"Why do you care about Amy?" Knuckles and Tails said, crossing their arms.

"You've done nothing but hurt Amy over the years, Sonic. And she's always confessed her love to you, but then you go and betray her like that!" said Espio and Manic.

"What you've done tonight shows that you've gone too far this time!" I said.

As Sonic began to think about something, Manic added, "Bro, it's time that you think about what you've done."

"You all are right. I'll fix things between me and Amy and I'll do anything to make her feel better."

"You're too late on that part, Sonic." I said as I shook my head.

"What do you mean Sonia?"

"Shadow already promised Amy that he'll be sure that he won't do the same things you did to her and he'll be sure that she's loved in the way she deserves to be loved."

Then we all saw Sonic get so furious that his anger activated his dark self that even Sally was becoming scared and he said in a terrible dark tone, "We'll see about that!"


	3. Wonderful Morning

Chapter 3

Shadow's P.O.V.

The next morning, I woke up from the sound of birds peacefully singing and the smell of Vanilla's cooking. As I sat up on my bed, I looked at a sleeping Amy and smiled. "She's beautiful even when she's asleep." I thought as I carefully ran my fingers through her soft hair. "Hey sleeping beauty, do you think it's time to wake up?" I said softly enough to wake Amy up.

"Oh, Shadow. Did I over sleep? What time is it?" Amy said as she rubbed her heavy eyes, struggling to open them thanks to the sunlight shinning through the window.

"You didn't over sleep. It's just eight o'clock. I think that Vanilla is making breakfast. You want to eat?" I said when I wrapped my arms around Amy and we snuggled against each other.

"Yeah." Before getting up to let Amy get dressed, I planted a tender kiss on her tender lips as the last part of my 'good morning'. After waiting five minutes outside my bedroom door, Amy finished getting dressed and came out of my room, all dressed for the day. With my arm around her shoulders, Amy and I walked off to the dining room to get some of Vanilla's great breakfast.

In the dining room, we weren't the only ones awakened by the smell of Vanilla's cooking; Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, Silver, Blaze, and Vector were waiting patiently in the dining room for breakfast to be served and for the others to arrive. "Good morning, guys." both Amy and I said as we went to take a seat at the table.

"Good morning to you too." Rouge said with a smile.

"Where are the others?" I asked as I placed my arm across the back of Amy's chair.

"Espio, Sonia and Manic went to get Cream, Cheese, and Charmy. I think Sonic and Sally are still asleep." said Tails.

"Well, those two need to hurry and get up or there won't be any breakfast left." Knuckles said as he placed his hands behind his neck and leaning back in his chair. Then the rest of us burst into laughter, even Vanilla was laughing as she brought in plates of French toast with a very sweet maple syrup, perfectly cooked over-easy eggs, and well cooked chewy bacon.

Sniffing the perfectly cooked breakfast, I said with a smile at Vanilla, "Breakfast smells great."

"I'm glad you said that, Shadow. I hope all of you enjoy this one."

"Vanilla, you know we always enjoy your cooking." said Amy with her cheerful smile across her face.

"I know dear. Still I want to be sure you all are enjoying what I cook so I know I'm not losing my touch. You all don't have to wait till the others arrive, go ahead and dig in." With that said, we started to eat. After a couple of seconds of eating, Espio, Sonia and Manic arrived with Cream, Cheese, and Charmy and they immediately sat down and began to eat.

A couple minutes past and Sally was next to join us for breakfast. For some strange reason, everyone else smiled at her as a greeting and Sally returned the smiles. "Say, where's Sonic? I thought he would be with you." Rouge said as Sally sat down next to Cream.

"Well, since Sonic became so furious that he activated his dark super self, I've been getting a terrible feeling about something. So I'm keeping my distance from him until he stops being like this."

"Yeah especially since he's now in his dark super form."

"What do you guys mean?" both Amy and I asked, wondering what happened while we were alone in my room last night.

"A little after you and Amy went to your room to be alone, Shadow, Sonic and Sally arrived. We told him what he did to Amy and told him that since he did nothing but hurt her, she's with you instead since you made a promise to her." Sonia and Manic said.

"Then with his anger at top level, Sonic activated his dark super form. He's probably very determined to win Amy back." Knuckles said as he was chewing on a piece of French toast.

"Well, there's no way I'll go back to that blue betrayer." Amy said as she wrapped her arms around my right arm.

"That's right. I'm not going to let Sonic steal Amy from me." I said when I wrapped my arm around Amy's waist and she wrapped her arms around mine.

A little bit later, when everyone was done eating breakfast, Amy got out of her chair and said, "I'm going to go shopping for a while. Cream, Rouge, Blaze, and Sonia: you girls are welcome to come with me if you want."

"Now you're talking my language, girl!" Sonia said and immediately got out of her chair to stand next to Amy.

"Yeah, I want to spend some more time with you, Amy." Cream replied and also went to stand next to Amy, holding Cheese in her arms.

"I'd like to spend some girl time with you three. Besides, it's been a while since I went 'browsing' for jewelry." Rouge soon added and went to join the other girls.

"Yeah, I'd like to spend some friendship time with you girls." Blaze said and also joined the other girls.

"Okay, since you girls will be taking off, Knuckles, Manic, Tails, Silver, and I will help Vanilla with cleaning up." I said as the rest of us got up and went to take our dishes to the kitchen.

"Thank you, Shadow." Vanilla said with a smile, grateful that the rest of us will help while the girls are out shopping.

"But Amy, do be careful and be cautious. Since we didn't see Sonic at breakfast, he may be up to something. Who knows what Sonic will do. The same goes for the rest of you. Be sure nothing happens to Amy."

"Don't worry, Shadow. We'll take good care of Amy while we're out."

"Thank you." With that said, I watched the girls hurry to grab their purses and heard them hurry out of the main door to spend some girl time together.


	4. Shopping with the Girls

Chapter 4

Amy's P.O.V.

As we were shopping in town together, Sonia, Rouge, Cream, Blaze, and I were enjoying our girl time together. Whenever we come across a store that looks good, we would check it out to see what they have and we sometimes buy something we like from there. Every now and then, I'd notice Rouge was itching to go to a jewelry store. After we came out of the fifteenth clothing store, I said when I looked back at Rouge and the other girls, "How about the next store we go to is a jewelry store. I've been noticing Rouge itching to go to one."

"Now, you're talking, Amy!" Rouge said, jumping almost about five feet into the air with excitement.

"Sounds good Amy." the other three girls said with a smile across their faces.

With that, the five of us immediately started to look for a jewelry store. Less than five minutes later, we found a huge jewelry store with Rouge getting more excited as we went inside. Then when we stood right in the front lobby, all five of us were deeply amazed by all of the different necklaces, bracelets, rings, and ear rings displayed in so many places at once on the first and second floor of this huge store. With us split into two groups, Cream, Sonia and I went upstairs as Rouge and Blaze immediately started to look at the displays on the first floor.

Looking at all of the different silver and golden jewelry, I knew all five of us were getting very giddy. After almost an hour of shopping, Rouge bought an emerald set, Blaze bought a sapphire set, Sonia bought a ruby set, Cream bought a pearl set for her mom, and I bought a diamond set. After we left the jewelry store, the final stop we went to was a new sushi bar to get lunch before heading back to the hideout. Then when we were inside, waiting for a table, we saw Sally at a table with her order, reading a book on angels. "What are you doing here, Sally?" we said when we went to join her at her table.

"I always come here for lunch ever since they opened. You girls are welcome to have lunch with me, knowing you five have been spending so much time shopping." Sally said with a smile.

"Thanks Sally, we would like to have lunch with you before we head back to the hideout." I said and the five of us sat down at Sally's table. After five more minutes, we ordered our lunch and were chatting and telling jokes as we were eating our lunch together with Sally. As we were chatting about the guys back at the hideout with Sally, I started to think more of her as a friend since we were getting along so well here.

"Excuse me ladies, are either of you Miss Amy Rose?" our peaceful friendship time was interrupted by a strange voice and saw a man in a lab coat standing a few inches away from our table. Just by looking at him was making me get a terribly sick feeling in my stomach as if I swallowed a disgusting bug.

"I am Amy Rose." I spoke up, clutching my stomach with that sick feeling growing.

"I heard about you and your friends. So I was thinking that maybe you or any of your friends could come with me to answer a few questions I have about your kind."

Becoming cautious, me and the other girls slowly and carefully got out of our seats, slowly grabbing our bags and I said as we were backing out to the main door, "I'd like to help but we have some place we need to be at. So maybe another time." Then with that, the six of us immediately started to run from the sushi bar to try and get back to the hideout. But then a group of men appeared out of an ally and surrounded us.

When the group of men started to attack us, the six of us fought back as hard as we could. But when I saw Cream was not being successful of getting two of the guys to release her, I went to help my young friend when I felt something hit the back of my head and everything going black as I collapsed to the ground.


	5. The Rescue and the Deal

Chapter 5

Shadow's P.O.V.

Hearing fast footsteps and seeing worried expressions on Cream, Sonia, Rouge, Blaze, and Sally's faces as they ran over to me, I immediately knew something must have happened to Amy. "Where's Amy, girls?" I said when the girls stood in front of me, trying to catch their breaths from what looked like they've been running for so long.

When I saw the tears in their eyes, the feeling became worse. "A group of men kidnapped Amy after we encountered a strange scientist, asking for her." Cream said.

"What did the scientist want with Amy?"

"He wanted to ask her about our kind. When we were being cautious about him, we left the sushi bar to run back here. But soon after we left, the group of men appeared and started to attack us."

"Just as the men were leaving with Amy in their grasp, the scientist appeared again with a terrible expression on his face, telling us that Sonic will stop at nothing to win Amy from you, Shadow."

Knowing that my Amy might be in danger now, I asked one last thing before leaving the hideout to save her, "Do you girls know where they might have taken her?"

"On the scientist's lab coat was a picture of Dr. Eggman's logo. So they could have taken Amy to his base."

"All right, you girls stay here where it's safe with the others. If any of the guys ask where I went, tell them I went to the doctor's base. Any of them might want to come and help save Amy. So if they do, tell them to let me handle this."

"Okay." With that said, I dashed out of the base and ran very fast to get to the doctor's base before anything bad happens to my rose.

Amy's P.O.V.

Awakening from a terrible smell, I found myself bound to a lab table with my wrists and ankles tightly bound to the table. "Where in the world am I!" I yelled in the laboratory, probably aware that no one will hear me.

"Dr. Eggman's base, Amy." Hearing his voice, I looked at Sonic, scared to see him in his dark super form.

"Sonic, why am I here?" I said, very scared of what he has in mind.

"Amy, even though I didn't show you this, but over the years, I've been in love with you. Since you were around while Sally was gone, you did give me the comfort I needed that left with Sally. With you always with me instead of her, I came to realize that I have these strong feelings for you.

"After Shadow came into our lives and that he's won your heart, my feelings for you didn't whither away even after Sally came back to be with me. So even though you've lost interest in me since Shadow promised you he wouldn't hurt you the same way I did, I decided to do anything in my power to have you back, even if it means I have to use force."

Getting the gut-tearing feeling in my heart, I said as tears welled up in my eyes, "Please Sonic, whatever you're thinking, don't do it."

Then Sonic climbed onto the lab table to sit on top of me and said as he caressed my cheek in an uncomfortable way, "Sorry Amy, I told you that I may need to use force in order to win you back from that fake hedgehog."

Just before I went to snap at him about Shadow, Sonic placed a forceful kiss on my lips. As the kiss continued, I was thinking that I am not going to let this blue betrayer talk badly about Shadow. Right after Sonic broke the kiss, I burst at his face after spitting him right in the eye, "You don't know Shadow, Sonic! So don't you dare bad mouth him."

Wiping the saliva out of his eye, Sonic replied, "I highly doubt he even has these feelings for you, Amy like he did for Maria."

"He cares about me more than you ever did. Shadow is the ultimate life form and he deeply loves me because I've filled those holes in his heart that was caused by Maria's death. So even if you say you love me now, there's no way I'll get back to loving you! Even our friends thought that what you did was too much."

"I don't care what any of the others thought, even Sonia and Manic. What is more important to me is winning your love back."

"Sonic, get off her and release her!" we hear a voice and I was over whelmed with happiness to see Shadow had arrived in time to save me from Sonic.

Right after Sonic jumped off, Shadow used Chaos Spear to shatter my bindings. With my wrists and ankles free, I sprang off the lab table and ran right back into Shadow's safe arms. "Shadow!" I said as I cried in his chest, feeling his warm chest hair as I shed mountains of tears to show him how scared I was.

"You better not have harmed her, Sonic!" Shadow said as he stroked my hair with one hand and pointing a gun at Sonic with his free hand.

"Oh, don't worry, we just had a little chat before you came here."

"He kissed me, Shadow!" I said as I looked back at Sonic with fear and tears in my eyes.

"What!?"

Smirking, Sonic said, "Forcing that kiss on her was worth it."

"You better stay away from her or you will regret everything."

Just as we were leaving the base, we heard the sound of the most hated voice. "Oh, but Shadow, do you really, truly want to protect Amy from any harm?"

With Shadow glaring back at Dr. Eggman and me just looking back at him, Shadow said darkly at the doctor, "Of course I do, doctor."

"Well then, if you truly want nothing but Amy Rose's safety, then let's make a deal: allow me to seal your Chaos abilities away and put you into a deep sleep and I'll be certain that Amy is safe from any harm."


	6. Leaving

Chapter 6

Shadow's P.O.V.

Giving a deep thought about the doctor's deal, I said when my mind made a clear choice, "All right, doctor. Seal my chaos abilities and put me into a deep sleep."

"That's a good boy, Shadow." Dr. Eggman said, smirking.

"Shadow, please don't do this!" Amy said, tugging at my arm with puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry Amy. If it means it'll protect you, I have to do this. " I said as I caressed her cheek as tears were flowing down her cheeks, making them lose their rosy color. Still caressing her cheek, I looked back at Dr. Eggman and said with a death glare at him, "Just remember, doctor, I'm doing this only to protect Amy. I'll be expecting you to keep your end of the deal."

"Oh, I promise that Amy will be safe while you're gone."

"But, give me one more night with Amy and the others. I want to give a proper farewell to them."

"Very well, I'll give you one more night. But tomorrow morning, come here at the crack of dawn and we will start everything."

Without saying anything else to the doctor or Sonic, Amy and I left the base to head back to the hideout to tell the others about this.

Amy's P.O.V.

"What! Why are you going to do this, Shadow?" Knuckles said, after Shadow finished explaining what happened at the base when he went to save me.

"Knuckles, I told you all that I have to do this to protect Amy from Sonic or any harm." said Shadow and wrapped his arm around me as I just stared at the floor, very steeped in sorrow.

"We understand why you must do this, Shadow, since you deeply love Amy." Cream, Blaze, Sonia, Rouge, and Sally replied also very sad about this.

"Well, since this is your last night with us, Shadow, let's make it enjoyable. So during this whole night, let's all be happy, pretend this didn't happen." Vanilla said, standing up with a cheerful smile.

Everyone of us, including me when I finally looked up, returned the smile and I replied, "You're right, Vanilla. Let's enjoy this night while Shadow is still here."

"Good, now I'll go make a special dinner for this night."

When Vanilla left the living room to start cooking, we went to get a big deck of UNO cards to play as long as we want until dinner was ready. After about fifteen games while Vanilla was preparing a big feast, Shadow won six games, Knuckles won five, I won three and Blaze won 1 game. "All right everyone, time for dinner!" Vanilla called from the dining room.

With the deck of cards away, we head to the dining room to enjoy our final feast with Shadow before he leaves us. Entering the dining room, we were amazed of what Vanilla prepared for tonight: a buffet with cheese and pepperoni pizzas, macaroni and cheese, spaghetti with marinara sauce and sweet Italian sausages, green beans, corn, sweet potatoes, baked potatoes, and fresh fruit. Quickly closing our mouths so we wouldn't keep on drooling at the delicious sight, we hurried to get plates of our favorites and quickly dug into our meal.

But as we were enjoying our dinner together, I realized that once tonight is over, Shadow will be gone forever. With this terrible feeling tearing at my heart, I tried so hard to bear it so I could enjoy this night with Shadow. Unfortunately, my suffering didn't go unnoticed. "Amy, are you okay sweetie?" said Rouge. With Rouge saying that, it drew everyone's attention toward me to see if something is wrong with me.

Instead of answering, I ran from the dining room, clutching my chest.

Shadow's P.O.V.

Seeing Amy run off with such pain across her face, I got out of my seat and went to check on her. Hearing deep crying coming from behind my closed bedroom door, I looked inside to find Amy crying on my bed with her beautiful face hidden behind her hands. Seeing her deep in pain and sorrow, I sat right next to her, gently grabbing one of her hands with mine. When she looked at me with her tear-filled eyes and tear-stained cheeks, it made a heart-tearing feeling for seeing my precious rose so deep in sorrow. "Amy, are you very upset about this?" I asked, caressing her cheeks while my other hand was holding hers.

"I realized that once this night is over, you'll be gone forever. You promised me you wouldn't hurt me like Sonic did."

"Amy, I'm still keeping my promise."

"Then why are you leaving? Leaving me is hurting me, Shadow, and you promised you wouldn't hurt me!"

Stunned by her reply, I grasped both her arms and said, trying to not yell at her, "Amy, I'm doing this to keep you safe from any danger. I'm not leaving you, I'm protecting you!"

More stunned than I was earlier, Amy said softly, "Shadow." Then, I quickly wrapped my arms around my precious rose to show her I really mean that I'm still keeping my promise. "Shadow?"

"Please Amy, understand that I'm keeping my promise by doing this. Don't you dare think I'm leaving you. I lost one very important person to me once. I don't want to lose you as well. So please understand why I'm doing this. I love you with all my heart, Amy Rose, and I don't want anything bad happen to you."

Feeling her tears on my shoulder, I felt Amy wrap her arms around me and held me closer to her heart and we held each other tightly. "Oh Shadow, I understand why you have to do this but I don't want you to leave me and the others. I want to be sure you're always with me."

"Amy, I need you to know that even if I'm not here with you in body, I'm always with you in your heart. As long as I am on your mind and in your heart, our love is eternal and I will live on in your heart."

"Shadow..."

"But for now, Amy, I want to enjoy my final night with you before I leave." I said when we looked at each other.

After I gently wiped the tears from her eyes, Amy opened her eyes to look at me with a smile across her face and said, "Okay."

With that said, we started with us making out passionately. As we made out deeply, I gently pushed Amy down until her back was on the bed, her legs on the bed so she's comfortable, and I was on top of her.

Hours later, I woke up to look at my alarm clock to see that I have fifteen minutes left to head to the doctor's base at dawn to keep my end of the promise. Before leaving, I gently ran my fingers through Amy's hair as she continued to peacefully sleep. As I ran my fingers through her beautiful, long, soft hair, I said softly to Amy, "Remember I love you no matter what, Amy Rose. I trust everyone to take care of you."

Leaning closer to her face, I planted my final kiss on her tender lips. Then I realize that once I break the kiss, I have to leave. But even though I don't want to leave my precious rose, I knew I have to do this. Once I broke the kiss, I pressed my forehead to Amy's and whispered, "Farewell, Amy Rose. Remember I'll always be with you because I love you with all my heart." As I walked away from Amy as she slept on, unaware that I'm leaving her, I felt a terribly sharp jab in my heart and tears were welling up in my eyes.

Later, I arrive at the doctor's base as dawn was spreading across the sky with Dr. Eggman just waiting outside for me. Seeing me walk closer to his base, Dr. Eggman started to spread a smirk across his face. When he saw my tears, the doctor said in a devilish way, "Now why are you crying, Shadow? I do swear that I will keep my end of the bargain."

Glaring at him as the tears kept flowing down my cheeks, I said with the same tone I always use around him; darkly, "This is something you don't need to know, doctor."

"Very well. Let's get started shall we?"

Without answering, we went inside so I could have my Chaos abilities sealed away and placed into an eternal sleep. When he brought me into one room, I saw that there was a capsule ready to have me inside so the doctor will seal my abilities and put me into a deep sleep. "Well Shadow, go ahead and get inside."

Again without saying a word, I went to lay down in the capsule. Standing next to the operating machine, Dr. Eggman said with his hand on the machine but not doing anything yet, "Well Shadow, any last words or request before you fall into your eternal sleep?"

"Keep your part of the deal and if Amy and the others ever want to see me or need any information, give them all the information they want and let them see me whenever they want and don't you dare reject Amy or I'll be sure you're doing the right thing."

"Very well. I'll do that while you are asleep. Farewell, Shadow." With that, the doctor pressed a few buttons to close my capsule, then I felt something stick onto my head, arms, and legs so that my Chaos abilities will be sealed and felt something pour into me through the surgical lines, making my eyes heavy. As I started to fall into the eternal sleep, I said one final thing before my whole body shut down, "Farewell, everyone. Take care of my precious rose."


	7. The Truth

Chapter 7

Amy's P.O.V.

Waking up from the unwanted sunlight shining through the window and the sound of birds singing, I opened my eyes, hoping that Shadow was still laying next to me. But instead of my beloved laying right next to me, I only saw the empty space of where his body should be and a little letter and a red rose was laying on the pillow. Tears welling up in my eyes as I sat up on the bed, I picked up the letter and the rose and slowly read the letter as I smelled the sweet smell of the rose;

"Dear Amy, please remember that no matter what, I love you with all my heart and that as long as you think of me, I'll always remain in your heart. I've requested the doctor to give you and the others information about me and to also let you guys come visit me if you ever want to. Amy, even if I'm not around physically, doesn't mean I'm not here with you. Just remember, I'm always with you and the others.

Love,

Shadow the Hedgehog

P.S. I am eternally yours, Amy Rose, my precious rose"

Clutching both the letter and the rose to my heart, the tears started to flow down my cheeks as I felt terribly sharp pain in my chest. But it wasn't the feeling of my heart breaking just like the time I saw Sonic kiss Sally, it was the terrible feeling of someone or something very important to me be snatched away from me.

Then I felt my stomach growl after picking up the smell of Vanilla's cooking, but I didn't leave Shadow's room to join everyone to get breakfast. Instead, I climbed out of the bed, went over to a window and sat right next to it, still holding the letter and the rose to my heart, thinking of no one and nothing but my beloved Shadow as I looked up at the sunny sky.

Rouge's P.O.V.

"Hey girls, I'm kind of worried about Amy." I said when the five of us went into the living room while the guys were helping Vanilla clean up in the kitchen.

"Now that you mention it, Rouge, Amy did seem very hurt about Shadow's decision last night just to keep her safe and we didn't see her at all this morning." Blaze replied, sounding just as worried about our friend.

"I'm afraid that Amy is in deep pain and sorrow." said Cream, starting to shed tears to show how scared she is.

Wrapping a comforting arm around Cream's shoulders and holding her really close in a comforting way, Sally said smiling at Cream, "We're all worried about Amy, Cream. I'm sure that no matter what, Shadow is still with all of us and we will always support our little rose. Besides, I have a feeling that Shadow trusts us with Amy."

"Really Sally?"

"Yep, I'm certain everything will be all right."

"Hey girls. Why don't we go check on Amy and see if we can make her feel better?" Sonia finally spoke up with a smile.

"Yeah, let's see if we can cheer her up." With that, the five of us went to Shadow's room. Quietly opening the door, we saw Amy sitting next to a window, looking at the sky holding a letter and a red rose close to her heart. Entering the room, I walked over to her, gently placed a comforting hand on her back, making Amy flinch a little but didn't look at me, I said, "You all right, Amy?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking of him." Amy said, still looking up at the sky.

"I take it that Shadow left the rose and the letter for you." said Blaze and Sally when they came over with Cream and Sonia.

"Yeah, I found them on his pillow when I woke up. Some of the letter said that he requested Dr. Eggman to let us pay a visit to Shadow any time we want to see him."

"How about all six of us go to the doctor's base and visit Shadow. I'm sure that that will make you feel better, Amy." Sally said when she got Amy to look at us when she placed a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks girls."

"What are friends for, right?"

"Right!"

Sally's P.O.V.

Arriving at Dr. Eggman's base, we were surprised to see a sign on the main door saying "STAY OUT!" Almost ignoring the sign, Amy knocked on the door and the doctor said, "Who is it and what do you want?"

"It's Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Cream the Rabbit, Blaze the Cat, Sonia, and Sally Acorn. We came to visit Shadow." Amy said.

"Sorry ladies, I can't allow you in."

Stunned, Rouge said as Amy placed her hands over her heart and Rouge's arm around Amy to comfort her, "Why not, Dr. Eggman?"

"I don't think that Shadow wants anyone to see him right now."

"But Shadow said in his letter to Amy that you should let us see him whenever we want." Blaze yelled through the door.

"Right now is not the time to see him. And I don't think that any time soon is a good time to see him ever."

"But Shadow wrote that he requested you to let us see him!"

"Look girls, I'm on a very tight schedule. The more you ladies jabber on, the less time I'll have to work. Now scram!" were the doctor's last words.

Seeing her anger at top level, Rouge said as she kicked the door extremely hard, "Damn you, Dr. Eggman!" and went to comfort Amy who was now crying very hard.

Just when I went to help make Amy feel better, I heard Cream say with her ear right up against the door, "Wait, Sally. Listen."

"What is it Cream?" When she didn't answer, I planted my ear right against the cold door next to Cream and listened:

"Sheesh, those girls can be so bothersome." Dr. Eggman said when he returned to his work.

"We can't afford anyone to know about this, Eggman." I was surprised to hear Sonic was inside with the doctor.

"As long as our plan is not revealed, no one will know what's really happening to Shadow."

"What does he mean, Sally?"

"I don't know, Cream. Listen."

"I will do whatever it takes to win Amy back, even by killing the ultimate life form that stole her from me."

"I'll keep my end of the bargain as long as you give me the Chaos Emeralds. Remember that, Sonic."

"Don't worry. I don't care about protecting the Chaos Emeralds from you anymore. I just want Shadow gone and Amy will be all mine."


	8. The Plan

Chapter 8

Rouge's P.O.V.

"What! Is that really what's happening to Shadow? They are actually killing him?" Knuckles exclaim after we told them what happened when we went to the base.

"Sally and Cream were listening to Sonic and Dr. Eggman's conversation. They were the ones who found out what's really going on in the base." I said as Blaze and I were trying to comfort Amy as she was crying very hard, knowing what they are really doing to Shadow.

"While they are sealing his Chaos abilities, his life is slowly being drained from his body." Sally said as she was rocking a crying Cream in her lap, aware that she is scared, having this information stuck in her head now.

"Did you hear how much of his life is left?" Tails and Manic said, sounding very nervous.

"Since they are slowly draining his life, they said that they drained his life down to eighty five percent."

"Then we need to do something before he is gone forever. Seeing Amy like this, she must be worried to death about Shadow." said Espio when he stood on his feet with his arms crossed.

"Espio's right. We've got to act fast before Shadow dies. If he dies, Amy may be in deep pain and sorrow that she may die from it." Vanilla said when she came over to Amy and placed a gentle hand on Amy's shoulder.

When Amy finally looked up after Vanilla gently touched her, even though tears were still flowing down her cheeks like streams, she said as she tried to wipe the tears away, "Then are we going to go back to the base and save Shadow?"

"Of course, Amy. Shadow is very important to us and we all know he's more important to you and we can't let anything make our dear rose sad for eternity." Sonia said when she placed a hand on Amy's knee.

"We'll have to act tonight if we're going to save him." Manic said as everyone started to gather around Amy.

Smiling to know that we all want to save him as much as she does, Amy said, "Thanks everyone."

"Okay, what we'll do is this;


	9. Saving Shadow

Chapter 9

Amy's P.O.V.

We arrive at Dr. Eggman's base around ten o'clock to save Shadow. Luckily, no one in the city saw us thanks to us being all dressed up in black clothes with our normal clothes underneath. Our plan took action when Cream and Tails flew up to an air vent, carrying Espio so he could kick the vent and sneak inside. Hearing the locks on the door come undone and Espio opened the heavy doors, I immediately burst into the base, but I felt Knuckles and Rouge grab my arms and pull me back into the group. "What are you two doing?" I said as we all quietly went into the base.

"We know how desperate you are to save Shadow, Amy, but we got to be careful." said Rouge.

"Okay, now that we are inside, we have to be more cautious. Dr. Eggman and Sonic could have set traps in the base. So we each know what we must do to get to Shadow before it's too late?" When everyone nodded, we walked on until we came across a section protected by laser beams. "You think you can turn the lasers off, Tails?" Knuckles said when he turned to Tails.

Taking out a single screw driver, Tails said with a small smirk, "Don't worry, I should be able to turn those babies off in no time." With that, Tails started to spin his twin tails and slowly flew around, over, and under laser beams. Safely made it to the other side where the controls of the laser beams are, Tails immediately went to work. After five minutes, Tails successfully turned the laser beams off. With the lasers off, the rest of us joined Tails. "What's next before we get to the room with Shadow?"

Taking out the map, Knuckles said as we crowded to look at the map of the base, "With the lasers off, the next one is where we'll have to watch our step. When we get to that section, there will be time bombs under the black tiles. So if you step on a single black tile, it may trigger the one that's under there or it could trigger multiple bombs. No matter what, don't step on any of the blacks. Since Tails, Rouge, Cream, and Charmy can fly, they can hover over the floor and help anyone from stepping on a bomb tile." When Knuckles put the map away, we continued on with our rescue.

Coming around a corner, the hard, even iron floor became black and white tiles. When Tails, Rouge, Cream, and Charmy took flight, the rest of us slowly took our next few steps. After a few extra minutes of being cautious and careful not to step anywhere near a black tile, Knuckles, Vector, Espio, Manic, Sally, and Sonia safely made it to the safe side, with me, Blaze, and Silver trying to get to safety. When Silver and Blaze safely jumped to safety, I soon followed them. But my feet barely touched the safe side when I felt I was losing my balance and just as I was falling back wards, almost close to touch a black tile, Rouge and Knuckles grabbed my hands and pulled me forward. Trying to slow my heart down after feeling fear of falling on a black tile, I said when I looked back at Knuckles and Rouge when she, Tails, Cream, and Charmy soon joined us, "Thanks guys."

"We can't afford to lose our dear rose. You may be the one who can bring Shadow back to us in case we can't get through to him." Espio said.

"Okay, next we have to-" then Knuckles was cut off when he looked back at the map.

"What's wrong, Knuckles?" Rouge said when she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"For some reason, those were the only security protection. All we need to do now is find the room that has who we're looking for." With that map hidden, we started to search for the room that could have Shadow sleeping inside a capsule.

After looking for almost an hour, I came across a room that had a window for me to look inside. Carefully peaking inside, I saw Dr. Eggman and Sonic standing right next to a capsule. Looking past them to see what was inside the capsule, I was shocked to see it was Shadow! Looking back, I called to the others, "I've found him! He's in here with Dr. Eggman and Sonic!"

With that, Knuckles, Rouge, Vector, and Espio attacked the door all at once. With the door wide open, I was the first to enter and everyone else soon followed. Looking at us behind his shoulder, Dr. Eggman was the first to speak when he turned around, "Well well, we have some guests, Sonic. I wonder what they want?"

Not replying, Sonic just looked back at everyone of us at the corner of his eyes. "They are probably here to save Shadow." said Sonic.

"You're damn right, Sonic." Knuckles said when he and Rouge stood right next to me.

"Sonic, you should know that it's not up to you to decide Amy's choice of love." Rouge said when she placed a hand on my shoulder as tears were welling up in my eyes for seeing Shadow like this.

"Yeah, all you've ever done to her is cause her pain." Sonia replied.

"If you just kill Shadow, this will only bring her nothing but terrible pain. She may just decide to kill herself just to be with Shadow and not you." Manic added.

"If you all insist on being against me and saving Shadow, then so be it. But I won't let you easily save him."

"Not if we can help it!" Then just as Dr. Eggman summoned an endless army of robots, everyone started to fight the enemy and I went straight for Shadow's capsule. Placing my hands on the glass of the capsule, I saw that Shadow was becoming very pale as his life was being drained. Looking at the machine, I saw that only twenty five percent remains. I was running out of time to save him. "Knuckles, Rouge, help me open this capsule!" I called back to them as I struggled to bust the glass.

Without replying, they ran over here and kicked the capsule as hard as they could together. With that one powerful kick, the capsule was open and Knuckles and Rouge went back to fight the robots. Reaching into the capsule, I pulled the surgical lines off Shadow's body and pulled him out. Holding him in my arms, not thinking of letting him go, I said to his body as tears were flowing down my cheeks, "Shadow, please come back to me, to us. We need you. I need you. Shadow!"


	10. Revival

Chapter 10

Shadow's P.O.V.

Hearing a voice calling me and feeling such warm arms around me, I opened my eyes to see Maria holding me in her arms with a smile across her face. "Maria?" I said softly, but she placed her finger on my lips.

Caressing my cheek, Maria said as tears were welling up in her eyes, "I'm so glad to finally see you, Shadow."

"Maria, where am I and why am I here?"

"In heaven. My cousin is actually killing you. He and Sonic made a deal that if Sonic gives him the seven Chaos Emeralds, Dr. Eggman will help him win Amy back from you."

Fury written all over my face now, I said as I sat up, "Even in death, I'm not giving up my precious rose easily."

"That's right, Shadow. All Sonic has done for Amy is bring her pain. You're the one who showed Amy that there's someone who loves her; you." Then we both heard a voice calling for me. "It's her. She's calling for you to come back."

"But can I go back to her when I'm dead?"

"After I died, Shadow, I was given the ability to send someone I know back to life as long as they wish for it. So, do you wish to return to your precious rose and the others?"

After thinking for a while, I said when my mind was made up, "Yes."

"Alright, close your eyes." With my eyes closed, I felt a very warm hand touch my heart. Then moments later, I no longer felt Maria's touch. Instead I found myself laying on the cold floor in Dr. Eggman's base. Looking at the corner of my right eye, I saw that Amy was about to be attacked by two of the doctor's robots. Then I briskly got on my feet and used Chaos Spear to stop and destroy the robots before they were close enough to touch her.

Amy's P.O.V.

Hearing someone call Chaos Spear and seeing the robots destroyed, I heard a familiar voice right behind me, "No one touches her while I'm here."

Looking behind me and the others looking toward my direction to see who just said that, we were all stunned to see Shadow standing behind me. When he looked at me, Shadow knelt on one knee and said when he placed a hand on my cheek, "You all right, Amy?"

Tears welling up in my eyes, I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and Shadow immediately replied by wrapping his arms around me and we held each other tightly and close to each others hearts. "Shadow!" I said as the tears started to flow down my cheeks like rapids and into his chest hair. When we finally looked at each other in the eye, I said as the tears continued to flow down my cheeks, "I was so worried about you, Shadow!"

"Well there's no need to cry, Amy. I'm here now." As we embraced each other again, I was aware that the girls were crying with the guys comforting them, all glad to see me happy that Shadow is with us again.

Just as we were leaving the base to head home, Shadow suddenly became tense and stopped dead in his tracks. "What's wrong, Shadow?" I said when I looked at him, wondering why he stopped.

"Look out!" Shadow pushed me behind him and used Chaos Control to block a stream of dark magic. When the stream ceased, Sonic stepped out of the darkness, still in his dark super form. "What do you want, Sonic?" Shadow and I said with me still behind Shadow.

"I'm not giving up until I win Amy back, you faker."

"Sonic, I already told you that Shadow is not a faker. He's the ultimate life form. You're nothing but a blue betrayer!"

Not listening to me, Sonic said, glaring at Shadow, "Shadow, let us fight each other. Let's see who's strong enough to win Amy's heart."

Placing an arm around my shoulders, Shadow said, "This time I refuse for her sake."

"Well then, you leave me no choice but to force you." with a hand held out in front of him, powerful winds appeared from Sonic's hand, making hard stones and sharp pieces of wood badly cut me.

Seeing me injured, Shadow said as he went for an attack to protect me, "Enough!"

"Yes good."

As they fought each other over me after Shadow activated his super form, Sally, Rouge, Knuckles, and the others ran over to me to see if I was all right. "I'm fine guys." I said when Sally and Rouge knelt next to me.

After watching them fight for thirty minutes, I was starting to get worried and saw that Sally is just as worried. "I don't like this." she said with her hands in the same spot as mine; over her heart.

"We got to do something, Sally." I replied.

Then when Shadow and Sonic went for the fatal blow, thinking of killing each other, Sally and I couldn't take it anymore. "Both of you stop!" Sally and I yelled as we both got on our feet and ran to stop them.

"What are you girls thinking!" we heard Rouge say as we went to stop Shadow and Sonic, trying to stop us from getting hurt.

Instead of listening to Rouge, Sally and I ran over to the hedgehog we love. When Shadow and Sonic were only inches away from delivering the deadly blow to each other, I threw myself into Shadow's chest, making him stop as soon as he felt my warmth and Sally placed her hands on Sonic's chest trying to stop him when he was still trying to launch himself at Shadow. "What are you doing, Amy?" Shadow said as I remained in his chest.

"Please Shadow, don't fight. You don't need to, you know that."

"Amy,"

"I already chose you. You don't need to fight."

Caressing my cheek, Shadow said with a smile, "Alright." Then he deactivated his super from.

Turning our attention to Sonic and Sally, Sally was looking at Sonic with tears in her eyes. "Please Sonic, stop this at once."

"I'm not giving up until I have Amy back."

"Sonic, she chose Shadow, not you. Your hatred and jealousy is turning you into something terrible and selfish. You have to end this and move on."

"Your love is not enough for me anymore, Sally."

Determination was written all over her face as she shed mountains of tears. "I don't care if my love for you is enough or not. I just don't want to lose you, Sonic!" Then Sally did the one thing that shocked all of us, including Sonic; she kissed him.


	11. Together Again

**Hey, fellow fanfiction peeps! I have come to notice that one person from the reviews of this story has done one review for each ten of the chapters that are up. I'm happy that someone has been following this story and having one comment for each chapter. Since I feel really happy and honored, this story will be dedicated to ImOfficiallyAwesome. Thank you so much for the reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Together Again

Shadow's P.O.V.

As Sally continued to kiss him, Sonic somehow deactivated his dark super form when he lost consciousness and went limb like a doll in her arms. Holding Sonic in her arms, Sally said when she looked back at Amy and I, "What do we do now, Shadow?"

"You take Sonic back to our hideout, Sally. Knuckles and Rouge, take the others home as well. Tails, Cream, and Charmy are probably tired for being out so late tonight." I said when I noticed our youngest friends were yawning and had tears in their eyes, showing how tired they are.

"What about you and Amy, Shadow?" Knuckles said when he took Sonic so Sally could carry Cream on her back as Rouge was carrying Tails on her back and Espio carried Charmy on his back so that the three of them can sleep on their backs and not worry about walking all the way home.

"I want to spend some time alone with Amy." I said when I wrapped my arm around Amy's shoulders.

"Okay, see you guys later." With that, Knuckles, Rouge, and Sally led everyone home, and Amy and I walked over to a weeping willow tree with the branches so low we could be well hidden and the only thing we had for light so we could see each other is the moonlight.

Laying against the tree with Amy snuggling right next to me, Amy said as I ran my fingers through her long, soft, silky rose pink hair, "Tonight is such a perfect night to spend together, Shadow."

"It is, Amy."

"I'm so glad that we saved you in time. If you had died, I would have committed suicide just to be sure that I'm with you."

"While I was slowly dieing, I was reunited with Maria."

"Did anything happen between you two?"

"No, we only talked. She told me that after she was killed 56 years ago, she gained the ability to send someone she knows back to life as long as they wish for it."

"Why did you want to come back?"

"I want to be with you, of course. You are my precious rose." Caressing her cheek when we made eye contact, we started to make-out deeply. When Amy laid flat on her back and I was on top, I moved my hands until they wrapped around Amy and I held her tight. Then I started to slowly kiss from her tender lips down her neck. As I kissed her tender neck, my hand went up her back until I found the zipper on her dress and slowly pulled it down a little so her breasts were still covered when I pulled her dress down a little so I could get to my target easily.

With my target visible, I kissed from Amy's neck down to her chest. As I kissed her chest and licked around her breasts, I felt Amy run her hands up and down my back, telling me she was enjoying this. After five minutes, I kissed my way back to Amy's sweet lips. When I broke the kiss so we could look at each other in the eye, I said as I caressed her rosy cheeks, "How much do you love me, Amy?"

Placing her hand over my heart, Amy said in a swooning tone, "I love you so much that I crave for everything that is you. You drive away my pain, loneliness, and sorrow when I'm with you. When I was with Sonic, he didn't make me feel the same way that I feel when I'm with you, Shadow. This is how strong my love is for you."

Happy to hear this, I planted a lustful kiss on her sweet lips. "Good. I think of you twenty-four seven, Amy. You're very important to me."

After a couple more minutes, I said when I noticed Amy let out a small yawn, "Want to head back to the hideout?"

"Yeah, I'm getting very tired." Then when we stood on our feet after I zipped her dress back up, I quickly picked Amy up into my arms. "What are you doing, Shadow?"

"You said you were getting very tired. So instead of having you walk all the way home, I'll do you a favor and carry you back."

Wrapping her arms around my neck and placing her head on my shoulder, Amy said, "Thank you, Shadow." After giving me a kiss on my cheek to show how thankful she is, I started to head back to the hideout with my precious rose in my arms.

It was about two in the morning when we came back to the hideout, with Espio standing outside. "Hey Espio. What are you doing out here?" I said when I came over to him with Amy fast asleep in my arms.

"Just waiting for you guys to get back before closing up tight for the night."

"Okay. Is everyone else asleep?"

"Yeah. Vanilla took Cream to bed when we arrived. Sally took Sonic to his room so she could take care of him and watch over him. Vector took Charmy to bed. Sonia and Manic took Tails to bed for Rouge so she could wait with me and Knuckles while everyone else went to crash for the night. But they realized they were tired after our rescue mission just ten minutes ago so they went to bed as well."

"Alright, good-night Espio."

"Good-night Shadow." With that, I went inside to head to my room. Once in my room after hearing so many snores behind several doors, I placed Amy on my bed and soon laid right next to her, wrapping my arms around her waist, kissed Amy good-night and fell asleep with me and Amy holding each other tightly.


	12. Proposal

Chapter 12

Proposal

Amy's P.O.V.

After having a peaceful, wonderful dream, I wake up as I hear birds singing. Opening my eyes so I could see Shadow, he was not next to me again. Seeing a note and a rose on his pillow, I hoped it was for a good thing. Taking the note and the rose, I read the small note as I smelled the rose;

"Amy, I left to pick up something. I'll be right back. Love you, my precious rose." Wondering why he would leave early, I hear someone knock on the door. "Come in." Then the girls came in, holding a huge bouquet of different colored roses with a small card tucked in safely.

"Good morning, Amy." Rouge and Sally were the first ones to speak.

"Good morning, girls." I replied with a smile. "What's with the flowers?"

"Someone just came by, delivering them to you." Blaze said as Sally gave the bouquet to me.

"Do you know who send these?"

"We have a strong feeling for who might have send them to you but he told us not to tell who it was."

Opening the card, I read it out loud: "My precious rose, I hope you will love these roses. I have another surprise for you and I have something to ask you when I get back. I love you, Amy."

"I wonder what he has as another surprise and has to ask me?" I asked as I smelled the roses.

"You'll see in a moment." I jump at the sudden appearance of Shadow's voice and saw him right next to one of the windows with one of his hands behind his back.

"You scared me, Shadow. So what else do you have as a surprise?"

"I'll show and tell you in a minute. But first, could the rest of you girls leave so I can do this privately?"

Shadow's P.O.V.

"Of course, Shadow." all of the girls said as they politely bowed before leaving.

With the girls gone, I was very certain that they are trying to hear what is going on in here. Anyway, I turned my attention to Amy with me holding her hands. "Amy, my next surprise may come as a surprise. I'm just letting you know."

"Alright, I trust you, Shadow."

With that, I knelt on one knee and as I was taking out a small box, I saw that Amy's face was turning red and I could hear her heart beat get louder with excitement. Holding the small box out in front of Amy with it open to reveal a huge diamond ring, I said, "Amy Rose, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Seeing that she is very surprised by my proposal, Amy said with her hands to her racing heart, "Oh Shadow," Then the next thing I know is that she wrapped her arms around my neck so fast that it made me to fall onto my back. When she looked into my eyes, Amy said, "Yes. Of course I'll marry you, Shadow."

Smiling and still on my back, I removed the ring from its box and happily slipped it onto her finger. With the wedding ring on her finger, I caressed her soft cheek before I drew her face closer to mine and kissed her. After we broke the kiss, I said as I ran my fingers through Amy's hair, "Want to tell everyone about our engagement?"

"Yes, so that they can help prepare for the wedding." After getting back on our feet, I took Amy's hand as we went to gather everyone in the living room for our little meeting.


	13. The News

Chapter 13

The News

Shadow's P.O.V.

Once we exit my room, Amy and I saw that the girls were still here. I just knew they were listening to our private conversation. Seeing the ring on Amy's finger, Cream said when she quickly hugged her, "I'm so happy for you, Amy!"

"Yeah. I believe that you'll be so much happier with Shadow than with Sonic." said Rouge when she placed a hand on Amy's shoulder.

"I have to agree with Rouge, Amy. You'll be much happier with Shadow. I know you will be safe in his world." Sally replied.

"Well, let's gather everyone in the main lobby and we'll announce our engagement." I said, wrapping my arm around Amy's waist and drew her closer and she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Got it. Blaze, Sonia and I will get Knuckles, Tails, Silver, and Manic." said Rouge.

"Okay, then Cream and I will get Vanilla, Vector, Espio, and Charmy." Sally added.

"Good, and be sure not to tell Sonic about this. He may come up with something to stop this." Amy said before the girls took off to get everyone.

"Don't worry. We won't bother going to Sonic's room."

With that, the girls went different directions to get the others without Sonic knowing about our little meeting and Amy and I went to wait in the main lobby. Five minutes later, the girls came back with everyone except Sonic. As everyone was sitting down, Knuckles, Silver, and Manic said, "So what's the news?"

Before answering, Amy showed the ring on her finger to everyone. Amazed by the size of the diamond, Vanilla said, "Shadow, did you propose to her?"

With just a single nod from me as their answer, everyone became overwhelmed with excitement and happiness. "Congratulations!" Tails, Espio, and Charmy said.

"Way to go, Shadow!" said Knuckles, Silver, Manic, and Vector, giving me thumbs up.

"When will the wedding be?" Sally said.

"Yeah, I already can't wait." replied Cream, Tails, and Charmy.

"We are thinking it'll be one week from tomorrow." Amy said.

"So, we'll start preparing for the wedding tomorrow if all of you are willing to start getting up early in the morning." I added.

"Of course!" they all said together with huge smiles on their faces.

"And can we invite Cosmo, Shadow?" said Tails, blushing a little when he said Cosmo's name.

"Of course, Tails. Cosmo is a good friend. She should be able to attend the wedding."

"Don't forget Tikal. She's a friend too." added Cream, causing Knuckles to blush at the mentioned name.

Sonic's P.O.V.

Hearing the news of Shadow and Amy getting married while I was hiding in the shadows of the room, I felt my blood boil with hatred and anger. I am not going to allow Amy to marry that fake hedgehog. "There's no way I'll let this wedding go well."

Behind me I hear a voice and I could even hear the smirk on the being's face, "That's right, Sonic. You're not going to allow this to go well for them."

"One way or another: I will get Amy back." I said as I stepped back further into the darkness, reactivating my dark super form.

No one's P.O.V.

Watching Sonic leave the room with a terrible dark look of hatred in his eyes, a magenta cat emerged from the darkness, wearing a dark outfit, her ears perked up and her tail swaying back and forth maliciously. "Yes Sonic, the more hatred you show, the stronger my control is and the sweeter to see the others suffer." Christina the Bobcat said with a voice of malice as she vanished into the back ground.


End file.
